Love
by Miezi
Summary: Leider kann ich nichts verraten, denn das würde alles vorweg nehmen... ;)


_**Liebe**_

Langsam lief er den Strand entlang. Seine Schritte hinterließen Spuren im weichen Untergrund. Der Wind umwehte seine Haare und brachte sie durcheinander.

Es hätte ein Tag wie jeder andere sein können, doch er war so viel mehr. So viel bedeutender für ihn, als die anderen Tage.

Denn es war _sein_ Todestag.

Heute vor genau zwei Jahren war er gestorben und hatte seinem Geliebten ein Teil des Herzens davon getragen.

Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, denn es fing schleppend an.

Ein kleines Husten, mal eine Grippe. Doch es wurde nicht besser…

Seine Krankheiten kamen immer häufiger, immer schlimmer und machten ihn labil. Es war furchtbar mit anzusehen gewesen.

Oft hatte sein Liebster geschrieen, er wolle endlich sterben, das er dieses dahinvegetieren nicht mehr aushielt…

Doch er hatte dies nie zugelassen.

Wie hätte er auch ein so schönes Geschöpf sterben lassen sollen? Wie hätte er freiwillig ein Teil seiner Selbst aufgeben können? Wie!

Kraftlos lies sich der junge Mann in den Sand fallen. Das Leiden seines Freundes hatte auch ihn geprägt.

Früher waren sie immer hier am Strand entlang gegangen, Hand in Hand. Sie waren glücklich gewesen, zusammen…

Und nun…?

Er vermisste ihn, jeden Tag, 24 Stunden.

Seine Lachen, seine Augen, seine Hände, die zärtlichen Berührungen…

All dies fehlte ihm so sehr. Seine Seele und sein Körper schrieen förmlich nach dem Gegenstück.

Verzehrten sich fast…

Erschöpft und Müde seines Lebens stand er auf, Trauer umgab ihn.

Langsam, mit trottenden Schritten ging er den schmalen Weg zu seinem Haus hinauf.

Damals wollten sie unbedingt ein hübsches kleines Haus an der Küste, doch jetzt war es nur noch leer und einsam.

Angesiedelt mit alten, verbrauchten Erinnerungen, die nie wiederkamen…egal wie oft man es sich wünschte.

Die Diele knarrte als er durch die Tür schritt, sie hinter sich schloss und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm.

Sogar jetzt roch es noch nach ihm. Nach all diesen Monaten…

Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, doch er wischte sie nicht fort. Viel zu sehr war er schon daran gewöhnt sie zu vergießen. Zeigten sie ihm wenigstens dass er noch lebte…

Sein glasiger Blick flog durch das kleine Zimmer, fiel auf die Küchennische.

Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Ja, hier war er am liebsten gewesen.

Er trat näher, sah den Staub auf den Möbeln. Grau, fast Schwarz.

Seit seinem Tod hatte er es nicht mehr gewagt dieses Zimmer zu betreten…und nun?

Es hatte sich nichts verändert.

Man könnte meinen sein kleines Vögelchen käme gleich hereingestürmt, würde beginnen zu lachen und um ihn herumtanzen, so wie früher…aber…

Kurz wischte seine Hand fahrig über seine Tränennassen Augen.

Es wird nie mehr so sein.

Und doch kann er sich damit nicht abfinden.

Zu viel hatten sie durch gestanden. All die Reisen, all die Abenteuer…

Die schönen Erinnerungen verflogen rasch, als sein Blick auf ein gemeinsames Foto viel.

Ein trockenes Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle.

Schnell presste er sich die Hand auf den Mund um weitere Laute zu vermeiden.

Nein, nicht…

Doch es war zu Spät.

Haltlos stürmte er aus dem Raum, schmiss das Bild dabei auf den Boden. Klirrend zersprang das Glas in tausend Stücke.

Tränenüberströmt rannte er wieder hinab zum Strand, schwankend kam er zum stehen. Hatte kaum noch klare Sicht.

Es war zu viel geworden.

Seit seinem Tod war er nicht mehr in diesem Haus gewesen, hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt.

Zu viele Gefühle verband er damit, waren in jedem einzelnen Zimmer gefangen. Es war ihm, als hatte er noch immer das Lachen von ihm gehört. Sein keuchen, sein Stöhnen…sein Schreien und Weinen.

Nie…! Niemals hätte er es mehr betreten sollen! Diesen verfluchten Ort!

Wimmernd fiel er nach vorne in den Sand, vergrub seine Finger tief in den vielen feinen Körnern, verkrampfte sich immer wieder.

Durch sein Weinen färbte sich der Sand dunkel, wurde hart.

„Wie konntest du nur…Wie konntest du mich allein lassen! Du hättest mich mitnehmen können! Dir wäre ich überallhin gefolgt…"

Seine Stimme, ein wütendes Schreien, voller Schmerz und Trauer.

„Wieso…! Du verdammter…!"

Fäuste schlugen auf Sand, trommelten auf den Untergrund. Ein hysterisches Schreien, ausgestoßen von einer schmerzenden Seele.

Immer und immer wieder schlug er zu. Machte auch weiter als seine Hände den Sand längst rot färbten.

Nichts würde er sich mehr wünschen, als das _ER_ zurückkommen würde.

Seinen Tag erhellen, sein Herz zum schmelzen bringen würde.

Damals hatte es fast ausgesehen als ginge es ihm besser, doch dann…

Er war einfach gestorben.

Sie waren zusammen, Arm in Arm eingeschlafen, doch nur er war wieder aufgewacht.

Sein Liebster hatte noch warm an seinen Körper geschmiegt dagelegen, ein friedliches Lächeln im Gesicht…

Doch ihm hatte es in diesem Moment das Herz aus der Brust gerissen.

Lange war er neben ihm gelegen. Drei, vier Tage.

Sein Verstand hatte nicht begreifen wollen, dass er ihn nie wieder anlächeln würde. Nie wieder den Glanz in seinen Augen sehen würde, wenn er eines seiner Lieblingsgerichte gekocht hatte. Nie wieder seine Stimme hören…

Erneut weinte er bittere Tränen. Nein, eigentlich hatte er nie aufgehört zu weinen.

Nach all den Monaten flossen immer noch salzige Bäche über seine Wange, fast schlimmer noch wie am ersten Tag.

Verschleiert sah er hoch, in den Himmel, zu seinem Schatz.

Sah er ihn da oben nicht gerade?

Wie sein schwarzer Haarschopf wippte, als er ihn zu sich winkte?

Waren das nicht seine Augen die leuchteten wie die schwarze Nacht…?

Wie von Geisterhand stand er auf, drohte wieder einzusinken.

Doch seine Knie hielten ihn, mussten es, denn er durfte ihn nicht verlieren.

Sein Blick verschwand nicht aus den Wolken, während er sich vorwärts bewegte, hinein ins Wasser.

Wenn er nur weit genug gehen würde, käme er dann zurück zu seinem Liebsten?

Er bemerkte nicht, wie er schon bis zum Hals im eisigen Wasser stand, die Wellen in sein Gesicht schlugen.

Das einzige was für ihn zählte war dieses wunderhübsche Gesicht, das ihn Tag und Nacht verfolgte und nun hier war.

Ihm den Weg zeigte, zurück zu ihm.

Zu seinem aufgeweckten Kapitän, zu seinem Stern, seinem Seelenpartner…

Seinem Ruffy…

Und er sank ein, sein blonder Schopf versank in den tiefen des Meeres. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Denn nun war er wieder vereint, vereint mit seinem einzig wahren Lebensinhalt…

**FIN**

**Widmung: (Balmungchan16)**

**Hier, ich hab dir doch gesagt das ich dir was schreibe…nur das es so traurig wird…**

**TT**


End file.
